Of Nightmares and Promises
by Rilianne
Summary: "All attempts thrown by the wayside, salty tears ran down her face and soft sobs mixed with staggered breathing. His mask faltered at the sight of his strong commander breaking but he pulled it back together so no more pressure would be set on her shoulders." Kanokido thing done at midnight.


The blonde woke to screams that ripped from his chest and sucked the air out of his lungs. He panted, hair sticking with sweat to his forehead. His throat was dry and glancing at the clock he noted that it was nearly 3 o'clock in the morning. Shaken from his dream, he carefully crept from his bed and made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water, he slipped a small amount before pouring the remainder down the drain. He stared out the window to the dark of the night outside, attempting to shake the image of the plummeting brunette from his mind, until a loud gasp from the room closest grabbed his attention.

Secretly glad for the opportunity to check on her, he crept to the leader's door, peaking in the small crack. She sat on her bed, shakily patting her hair down and pulling her knees to her chest. Her body shuddered as she inhaled deeply, attempting to calm herself. She reached for her phone, momentarily blinding herself with the bright light of the screen as it activated; her fingers moved quickly, seeming to type something though the blonde wasn't sure what. She stopped and reread what she had keyed before shaking her head violently and setting the phone back in its resting spot.

Taking his chance, golden eyes turned red and he pushed the door open, catching the green haired girl's attention; she frantically tried to regain her composure until she saw who had entered. All attempts thrown by the wayside, salty tears ran down her face and soft sobs mixed with staggered breathing. His mask faltered at the sight of his strong commander breaking but he pulled it back together so no more pressure would be set on her shoulders.

He sat beside her and drew her into his arms, holding onto her until the cries died out. When she could once again speak, she inquired as to what he was doing out at this time of night to which he replied—very overdramatically—that he felt she would need him. Seeing easily through his lies, she pried deeper and he eventually gave in, telling her that he'd had a nightmare as well. The smile plastered on his face vanished when she turned the tables and pulled him into her arms, clinging as though she were the frightened girl she once was.

This of course caused his defenses to fail and he found that it was his turn to whimper and he let himself enjoy the feeling of being held by the one person he trusted with his entire being. She was warm and her grip was gentle despite her normally violent disposition. His arms found their way around her waist and the two sat comfortably supporting one another for a long while. He was the first to break the silence though it was only with a small movement that triggered her to move slightly as well. He removed his right hand from her waist and he used it to cup her chin and tug her lightly closer. Her cheeks burned as bright a red as their eyes often did but she didn't move away from him.

His choppy blonde bangs shifted sideways as he leaned closer and pressed his mouth gently against hers. It was a strange sensation for the both of them but he soon found that the action had been accepted as she softly pushed back against him and the pair remained this way for some time, playing a quiet, innocent, game of tag with their lips. As they parted, their breathing and nerves were both slightly shaky but small smiles adorned both of their faces.

Finally decided sleep was needed, the couple settled in and began to doze off. However, the cat-eyed boy hadn't quite said what he wanted to yet and he whispered softly in her ear.

"Kido," he mumbled, her name tasting slightly different now on his tongue, "promise you won't leave me…" As strange as the request seemed to her, she smiled drowsily.

"I promise…" He watched her as she drifted off to slumber, happily cuddled up to his chest.

Though the memory was from nearly a year ago, the promise stuck in his head; the fear and pain he had felt then wasn't a far cry from what he felt now. The screams of his friends sounded around him though he couldn't hear them over his own anguished cries. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks, not having the energy to mask his breaking, he mourned for the body now lying lifeless in his arms. Her blood soaked through his jeans and stained his skin beneath. A loud shot resonated and the sharp pricks of pain began to dot his body though the agony that ripped through his heart was far more substantial. He ran a hand through her jade colored hair-now sticky with her own blood. Footsteps drew near and he weakly pulled his gaze away from her face to look up the barrel of her murderer's gun. A sickly twisted grin was the last thing Kano Shuuya managed to spread across his lips as his vision went black.


End file.
